Runaway Baby!
by Banjir TomatCeri 2017
Summary: Pertanyaan sederhana, namun jawabannya tidak sesederhana pertanyaannya. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan dan terlalu banyak hal yang tidak rasional, sampai dirinya berada dihadapan psikiater serta memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Tatapan itu bukanlah yang dibutuhkannya sekarang, karena yang dia butuhkan adalah jawaban. Dan kala [Hadiah kecil dari Panitia BTC IV untuk Pemenang BTC IV]


**Runaway Baby**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Hadiah untuk para Pemenang BTC IV.**

* * *

 **.**

Perempuan itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

Perempuan itu biasa saja, sama seperti perempuan diluaran sana. Dia bukan model seperti Shion ataupun Ino. Bukan pula seperti Hinata yang seorang desainer. Dia hanya seorang bocah yang suka keluar masuk pagelaran fashion. Dia hanya seorang bocah yang merangkap sebagai wartawan fashion. Dia hanya seorang bocah yang tampak timpang jika disandingkan dengan semua nama yang sudah disebutkan. Dan sialnya, bocah timpang ini malah yang menginvasi pikirannya selama beberapa minggu ini sehingga semua pekerjaanya berantakan.

Dan sudah sewajarnya setiap ada namanya pagelaran fashion, pasti ada Sakura. Pekerjaannya sebagai wartawan fashion selalu membuatnya berada disana. Meski kadang dirinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya bocah itu membagi waktunya antara sekolah dan sebagai wartawan. Apalagi kadang bocah ini datang saat _GR_ yang berlangsung pagi sebelum _rundown_ yang sebenarnya yang dilaksanakan malam hari.

Oh ya, dirinya belum memperkenalkan diri. Uchiha Sasuke dan pekerjaan sebagai desainer. Cari saja namanya dimesin pencarian di internet, kalian bisa menemukan serangkaian artikel serta foto karya-karyanya. Dan ada beberapa artikel yang ditulis oleh bocah ini selama karirnya sebagai wartawan fashion. Serta—

 _Damn_! Kenapa dia jadi teringat dengan bocah ini? Dan hei— kenapa semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh?!

"Apa yang kalian lihat?! Cepat lanjutkan _GR_." Bentaknya yang membuat semua model yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, kembali ke _backstage_ dan memulai kembali latihan yang sudah diulang entah kesekian kalinya.

 _Ini semua karena bocah itu. Semuanya jadi kacau._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kenapa dirinya bilang jika Sakura adalah bocah? Selain karena penampilannya, serta—

"Sasuke- _nii_ ~"

"Berisik Sakura. Kalau mau mengangguku nanti saja, sekarang aku sedang sibuk."

"Huu— sok sibuk Sasuke- _nii_ ~" gerutu Sakura, lalu atensinya beralih pada beberapa model yang sedang didandani oleh _make-up artist_ dan tidak berapa lama, seperti biasa dia sudah bisa membaur meski kadang sengaja mengisengi model-model itu. Untuk usia lima belas tahun, berbaur dengan usianya yang jauh lebih tua itu adalah hal yang hebat.

Tunggu— usia lima belas tahun? Kalian tidak salah baca karena memang itulah usia yang sebenarnya. Meski awalnya dia mengaku usianya tujuh belas tahun agar bisa bekerja sebagai wartawan fashion. Dan jangan membayangkan bocah itu _fashionable_ yang mengenakan setelan Armani ataupun tas Prada, karena bocah itu selalu hadir dengan kaus, celana jeans serta sepatu _sneaker_ kesayangannya.

Saat ditanya kenapa, bocah itu hanya tertawa sebelum menjawab pertanyaanya. "Sasuke- _nii_ tahu kan kalau aku wartawan yang harus gesit kesana kemari dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya. Kalau pakai _heels_ malah bisa-bisa membuatku telat dapat posisi bagus karena jalannya lambat."

Alasan yang bisa diterima sebenarnya, tapi hanya untuk penggunaan sneaker. Sementara kaus dan celana jeans, dirinya tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan kolerasi dari jawaban Sakura. Oke, sesekali mungkin masih ditolerir, tapi kalau setiap pagelaran? Dia seorang wartawan fashion dan penampilannya tidak mencerminkan hal itu. Kalau orang yang tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, bisa mengira ada bocah tengil yang nyasar ke acara orang dewasa.

"Sakura, lain kali coba pakai _dress_ atau tidak sesuatu yang bisa membuat penampilanmu seperti seorang wartawan." Ini bukan saran pertama yang diterima oleh bocah itu. Bukan hanya darinya saja, tapi dari para model yang menjadi temannya maupun dari desainer lainnya. Bahkan _make-up_ artis sekaliber Karin saja mau saja diminta _make over_ bocah itu gratis, padahal jasa Karin itu sangat mahal dan dihitung per model, bukan per jam ataupun per _show_ seperti _make-up artist_ lainnya.

Dan apa jawabannya? Hanya sebuah cengiran tanpa dosa serta alasan yang kelewatan absurd untuk didengar olehnya maupun semua orang yang berniat merubah penampilannya. "Gak usah kak. Aku lebih nyaman begini dan aku bukan tipe feminim sih."

Kalau sudah begini, hanya cubitan gemas yang mendarat di pipi bocah ini. Dan khusus untuk dirinya, dia hanya mendengus dan menjitak pelan kepalanya sembari berkata, "Dasar bocah."

Ya, waktu itu dirinya pertama kali bertemu bocah itu saat berusia lima belas tahun. Sekarang usianya sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa dianggap bocah lagi karena sudah memasuki tujuh belas tahun. Tapi baginya, tetap saja Sakura dimatanya adalah seorang bocah. Selamanya. Semudah itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tumben bocah itu tidak eksis diantara para model sebelum _runway_ dimulai. Kemana dia? Terjebak dipintu gerbang gedung ini karena menunggu mendapatkan ID _card_ atau ketinggalan kereta sehingga harus menunggu kereta selanjutnya?

"Yahh— sayang banget kamu gak datang kesini, Sakura. Semangat ya untuk ujian akhirnya." telinganya menangkap percakapan Ino dengan seseorang yang tengah dicarinya. Ralat, bukan diyakini tapi memang bocah itu.

"Haha... tenang saja, aku kirimin foto-foto disini dan mungkin gak sebagus kamu sih." Tawa Ino dan dirinya mengutuk karena Ino tidak menggunakan _louspeaker_ ataupun posisinya berada di dekat model itu sehingga bisa mencuri dengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Bukannya mau seperti penguntit, tapi biasanya disaat sibuk-sibuk seperti ini dirinya bisa berubah sangat serius dan marah tidak jelas. Dan hanya bocah itu berani —coret— nekad —coret— mendekatinya dan melemparkan candaan konyol yang membuatnya menghadiahkan cubitan gemas ke pipi gadis itu. Serta secara tidak langsung, menyelamatkan teman-teman modelnya dari amukan tidak jelasnya kalau sedang _stress_ detik-detik menuju _show time_.

Ya sudahlah, hanya satu pagelaran saja yang terlewatkan. Masih ada kesempatan untuk bertemu bocah itu nanti, entah kapan. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah pagelarannya berjalan sukses dan memperlihatkan pada dunia jika imajinasi seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak ada matinya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tapi nyatanya, bocah itu tidak terlihat dimanapun bahkan setelah ujiannya sudah selesai dan penerimaan universitas juga sudah selesai. Dirinya mendengar jika bocah itu masuk ke Todai dan mengambil jurusan jurnalistik, sesuai dengan pekerjaan 'sampingannya' selama ini. Padahal dirinya ingin mengucapkan selamat, tapi tidak tahu nomor telepon bocah itu ataupun alamat email bocah itu. Mau minta dengan teman-teman modelnya, gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar bertanya.

Sebenarnya dirinya punya alamat twitter bocah itu. Tapi lagi-lagi gengsinya terlalu besar bahkan untuk menyapa bocah itu melalui media sosial. Lagipula kenapa dirinya yang harus sibuk memikirkan bocah itu? Biasanya juga dirinya tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan bocah itu. Baginya semua perempuan sama saja, objek keindahan. Hanya _outfit_ yang berada ditubuh mereka yang bisa membuat mereka menjadi sangat indah atau malah sebaliknya.

"Sasuke, Sakura ada datang ke pagelaranmu yang terakhir gak?" Hinata tiba-tiba saja memulai topik tentang bocah itu. Dirinya menelan potongan _tenderloin steak_ yang belum terkunyah sempurna itu dan menatap Hinata dengan malas.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aaa— begitu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar melakukannya, meskipun aku tidak rela kehilangannya."

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

Hinata hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke yang sering bersikap _cold person_ sedikit mencair jika mendengar kata Sakura. Meminum _smootie_ miliknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke."Kudengar dia mau berhenti jadi wartawan dan kuliah kedokteran."

Tunggu— bukannya bocah itu masuk jurnalistik di Todai? Kenapa sekarang menjadi dokter?

Hinata memberikan penjelasan, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke yang mempertanyakan jurusan kuliah Sakura sekarang. "Ayahnya tidak setuju dengan pilihannya masuk ke jurusan jurnalistik. Meskipun Sakura tidak mau, tapi karena kesehatan ayahnya terus memburuk, Sakura akhirnya menurut."

"Oh begitu," reaksi standar orang-orang jika dijelaskan tentang sesuatu yang membuat Hinata menghela nafas. Setelah mengirim pesan pada Naruto jika dia tengah makan malam bersama Sasuke, Hinata menatap temannya sejak kecil itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja jika Sakura tidak ada lagi?" Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya. Memangnya kenapa dirinya dengan Sakura? Bukannya dulu hidupnya biasa-biasa saja sebelum mengenal Sakura dan saat mengenal Sakura?

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" pertanyaan itu justru membuat Hinata menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan temannya yang menganggap diri sendiri adalah seorang jenius. Seorang jenius apa harus mengajukan pertanyaan absurd itu?

"Haa— kau memang tidak peka, Sasuke," hanya itu komentar Hinata sebelum melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto yang baru saja memasuki restoran.

Dirinya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataan Hinata dan melanjutkan makannya, mengabaikan eksistensi Naruto yang mengirimkan tatapan tajam seolah menghakiminya karena makan malam dengan Hinata. Siapa suruh pemotretannya malam mundur beberapa jam sehingga sebagai sahabat yang baik, Sasuke menemani Hinata.

 _Tapi apa maksudnya Hinata dengan tidak peka? Sial, ternyata tidak bisa mengabaikan perkataan Hinata juga pada akhirnya._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dan kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja di toko buku. Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Masih setia dengan kaos, celana jeans dan juga sepatu— oh ternyata sekarang sepatunya sudah berubah menjadi _wedges_. Tapi tetap saja baginya sama saja, masih tetap bocah.

"Sasuke- _nii_ suka baca? Kenapa aku _shock_ ya?" ejek Sakura yang membuatnya menjitak pelan kepala bocah itu dengan buku yang dipegangnya. "Uuuh— sakit tahu, Sasuke- _nii_."

"Salahmu masih jahil, bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah lagi, Sasuke- _nii_. Aku sudah mahasiswi dan sudah punya KTP tahu," gerutuan yang membuatnya tertawa. Sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak tertawa selepas ini? Entahlah.

"Bagiku kau tetap bocah, Sakura."

"Huuu— Sasuke- _nii_ gak asik." omelnya yang membuat Sasuke ingin mencubiti pipi Sakura. Bagaimana dirinya tidak menganggap Sakura bocah kalau tingkahnya seperti itu?

Setelah membayar buku masing-masing —Sakura terlalu keras kepala untuk bukunya dibayarkan oleh Sasuke— mereka berdua tidak ada berbicara apapun. Sasuke memang tidak akan berbicara sebelum diajak mengobrol dan baginya Sakura yang dimatanya bak bocah hiperaktif untuk melakukan apapun termasuk berbicara, sekarang mendadak mengunci suaranya adalah hal yang aneh.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Diamnya mereka benar-benar tidak mengenakkan dan Sasuke pada akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"Begitulah. Belajar, main, mengerjakan tugas dan itu siklus harianku. Tidak ada yang _special_."

"Oh begitu." Dan dengan jawaban Sasuke ini, percakapan mereka mati.

Saat Sasuke sudah sampai ditempat parkir mobilnya dan Sakura akan beranjak pergi karena dia naik kereta untuk pulang, tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke bergerak sendiri. Tahu-tahu tangannya sudah menahan tangan Sakura yang membuat bocah itu memandangnya bingung. Yang Sasuke tahu, dirinya masih belum puas berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Aku mengantarmu pulang. Tidak menerima penolakan."

"Tidak usah repot-repot Sasuke- _nii_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

"Aku memaksamu dan aku tidak suka ditolak."

Sakura cukup lama terdiam dan Sasuke tidak sabaran menarik Sakura untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya sebelum dia sendiri duduk dikursi kemudi. Dan keputusannya memang tidaklah salah karena dia bisa tahu jika bocah itu terpaksa berhenti menjadi wartawan karena belum mengenal sistem perkuliahannya dan takut membuat pekerjaannya sebagai wartawan fashion tidak maksimal. Dan dari sini pula, Sasuke bisa tahu jika Sakura tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen karena jarak rumahnya dan Todai terlalu jauh serta tidak efisien secara waktu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke- _nii_. Kalau ada pagelaran lagi, kirimin aku undagannya yaa~" Sasuke tahu jika bocah itu hanya bercanda, tapi Sasuke mengiyakan perkataan bocah itu.

 _Seharusnya ini cukup bukan?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Sasuke-nii! Kok ada karangan bunga mawar dan undangan fashion show yang nyasar ke rumahku?!_ " Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar suara Sakura. Kalau sudah ada pertanyaan ini berarti paketnya sudah sampai bukan?

"Kau bilang mau nonton _fashion show_ lagi, Sakura?"

" _Umm... Iya sih. Tapi kan maksudku hanya satu fashion show saja, bukan semua yang ada di Tokyo fashion week._ "

"Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati mengirimkanmu semua tiket masuk itu. Tidak mudah mendapatkan semua itu kau tahu."

Hening sejenak. Sasuke melihat beberapa model yang akan membawakan _outfit_ yang akan dirancangnya sudah mulai berdatangan. Sasuke baru saja akan menutup teleponnya kalau tidak mendengar suara Sakura.

" _Lalu bunga mawar ini kenapa tiba dirumahku, Sasuke-nii?_ "

Pertanyaan bagus. Karena sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya mengirimkan sebuket bunga mawar putih alih-alih langsung menemui Sakura dan memberikannya undangan yang merupakan tiket masuk untuk _Tokyo Fashion Week_ selama satu minggu ini.

"Menyemagatimu mungkin." Jawaban sekenanya Sasuke itulah yang akhirnya bisa diberikan karena Sasuke sudah buntu mau memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal. "Dan aku memulai _fitting_ , jadi kututup teleponnya."

" _Oh, oke Sasuke-nii. Titip salam pada semua model ya.. Dan bilang pada mereka untuk sabar menghadapi Godzilla Sasuke ya~_ " Sasuke memasang ekspresi _poker face_ sementara Sakura dari seberang telepon sana tertawa dengan puas sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

 _Apa Sakura nanti akan memberikannya bunga sebagai ucapan selamat?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"OMG ... _Killer shoes,_ Sasuke- _nii_?" Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya dan menatap sedih Ino dan Shion yang kebagian ' _sepatu pembunuh_ ' itu. Imajinasi seorang jenius itu memang mengerikan. Hanya setipis benang saja jenius dan gila itu menurut sudut pandang Sakura.

"Itu hanya 17 cm, Sakura. Dan kenapa kau bisa datang ke _GR_?! Pagelarannya nanti malam, bocah." Sasuke mendengus kesal, meskipun perutnya terasa menggelitik dan perasaanya jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada larangan aku tidak boleh masuk kemari, Sasuke - _nii_. Lagipula tadi aku ketemu dengan _PJ_ Kakashi dan aku kemari untuk mampir." Sakura berusaha membela dirinya dan Sasuke terlalu malas berdebat karena pikirannya fokus kepada pagelaran nanti malam.

"Terserah padamu. Dan jangan berkomentar macam-macam atau kupaksa kau menggenakan salah satu dari sepatu maha karyaku." Sasuke sengaja mengancam Sakura meskipun tahu hal ini tidak akan meberikan efek apapun jika diterapkan pada Sakura.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pertanyaanya, kenapa Sasuke tidak rela melihat Sakura tengah berbicara pada model pria? Apalagi dengan _skinship_ yang terjadi. Berpelukan, merangkul satu sama lain dan mengacak surai fuchsia itu termasuk _skinship_ bukan?

"Ini semua gara-gara Sasori- _nii_ sih mengutukku masuk kedokteran. Sekarang aku disana kan," gerutu Sakura yang membuat Sasori tertawa.

"Itu karma _babe_ ," Sasori mencolek dagu Sakura yang membuat gadis itu cemberut. "Lagipula menjadi dokter tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan kok."

Uh oh— seandainya saja ada yang tahu jika ada seseorang disana yang tengah menahan emosi dan jaga imej agar tidak segera memisahkan dua manusia yang kalau dilihat sekilas seperti saudara kandung itu.

"Tapi Sasori- _nii_ hebat, masih bisa kerja sebagai model meskipun kuliah di kedokteran. Itu kan kuliah yang jadwalnya padat," puji Sakura yang membuat Sasori tersenyum.

"Kau juga bisa seperti itu Sakura, asal _time management_ milikmu baik."

"Yah— mungkin. Nanti aku coba mencocokkan jadwal kuliah dengan _schedule_ menjadi wartawan fashion."

Lelaki itu mengacak rambut Sakura yang membuat perempuan itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan memprotes ulah lelaki itu yang hanya disambut dengan tawa. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Ini pasti ada yang salah, pasti.

"—suke ... Sasuke," panggilan Kakashi itu membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuat Sasuke memandang lelaki bersurai silver itu. Sasuke menghela nafas dan mencoba mengeyahkan pikiran aneh apapun yang melintasi kepalanya. Dirinya harus fokus, jangan mudah teralihkan dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Dan pagelaran hari itu berlangsung dengan lancar walaupun Sasuke memasang wajah malas untuk pertama kalinya pada saat akhir acara. Biasanya Sasuke pasti selalu tersenyum—sedikit—serta bangga dengan semua hasil karyanya.

Namun hari itu, semua atensinya pecah dan hanya tertuju pada Sakura yang terlalu akrab dengan Sasori.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sasuke membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sehingga waktu produktifnya tersia-siakan. Dan ya, ini sudah tiga bulan sejak terakhir dia bertemu dengan Sakura. Setelah pagelaran itu, Sakura tidak pernah muncul lagi dan kata Ino, bocah itu terlalu sibuk dengan studinya serta kemungkinan kembali lagi ke dunia fashion dipastikan 0,1 persen.

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Pertanyaan sederhana, namun jawabannya tidak sesederhana pertanyaannya. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan dan terlalu banyak hal yang tidak rasional, sampai dirinya berada dihadapan psikiater serta memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Tatapan itu bukanlah yang dibutuhkannya sekarang, karena yang dia butuhkan adalah jawaban. Dan kalau beruntung, mungkin dirinya bisa menemukan solusi.

"Uchiha- _san_ , anda positif jatuh cinta dengan perempuan itu." Dia tertawa mendengar perkataan psikiaternya itu atas diagnosa yang dialaminya.

Jatuh cinta katanya? Yang benar saja. Untuk apa dia membayar mahal-mahal kalau yang didengarnya hanyalah jawaban seperti itu. Semua orang disekitarnya mengatakan hal itu dan dirinya tertawa mengejek mendengarnya. Dan harapannya untuk mendengar jawaban yang berbeda tampaknya pupus sudah.

"Jangan bercanda! Mustahil aku jatuh cinta dengan perempuan seperti dia. Kau jangan memberikan jawaban yang tidak rasional." Ahh— mungkin dia harus pindah ke dokter psikiater yang lain untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Saya hanya mengatakan sesuai dengan penuturan Uchiha- _san_. Jika pikiran anda tidak mau menerimanya tidak apa-apa, tapi hati anda tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Tapi demi kebaikan anda, lebih baik anda untuk kali ini mengabaikan logika yang selama ini menjadi panutan anda." Penuturan psikiater itu membuatnya termenung sebentar, berusaha menyerap seluruh perkataan psikiaternya sebelum mendengus.

"Aku pergi. Kau tidak membantuku samasekali." Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tidak perlu dipersilahkan atau bahkan mendengar perkataan psikiaternya selanjutnya karena dia sudah keluar dari ruang praktek.

 _Tsk, kenapa semua orang mengatakan jika dirinya sedang jatuh cinta?_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

 **[1] GR:** Gladiresik

 **[2] PJ :** Penanggung jawab

 **[3] Killer Shoes:** secara harfiah diartikan sebagai sepatu pembunuh. Ini dikarenakan model sepatu yang digunakan sangat tidak biasa dan jika salah langkah dapat membuat model yang menggunakannya terjatuh dan cidera. Cindera yang paling ringan adalah lebam pada tempurung lutut dan paling parah, patah tulang kaki yang mengakibatkan sang model tidak bisa bekerja selama beberapa saat.

* * *

 **Catatan kecil:**

Dan kalau kalian mau membayangkan Sasuke sebagai desainer versi nyata seperti apa, coba gugling nama 'Tex Saverio'. Dia itu desainer Indonesia yang paling unik dan keren yang Mei lihat. Tahu pakaian Lady Gaga dan _wedding dress_ Katniss Everdeen di Hunger Game: Caching Fire? Desainer ini loh yang desain pakaian mereka ^^

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Selamat untuk pemenang BTC 2014 \\(^-^)/**

 **Kami panitia BTC 2014 memohon maaf atas keterlambatan pemberian hadiah. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi lagi dalam BTC selanjutnya :))**

 **Regard,**

 **Panitia BTC 2014**


End file.
